worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnerl Fighter Pod
BACKGROUND (as per macross mecha manual) A large craft with a formidable armament, the Gnerl is the primary mass-production fighter for the Zentradi forces. Though possessing only a minimally aerodynamic hull, the Gnerl is nonetheless capable of operation within a planetary atmosphere by relying upon powerful thrusters and variable cant vectoring planes that double as control surfaces in an atmosphere. In space, the craft is ever more nimble and is capable of maintaining pace with the variable fighters of the UN Spacy. In combat, the Gnerl's primary weapon is a forward mounted, triple-barrel beam gun that can fire rapid bursts from the non-rotating barrels (the gun discharges from each barrel in sequence). In addition to the main gun, the Gnerl features six internal missile launchers capable of firing up to four missiles in a single volley. A reliable craft with plenty of firepower, the Gnerl was used extensively during Space War One. Model Type - Gnerl Class - Fighterpod Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 180 Cockpit - 95 Winglets (3) - 50 ea Particle Gun - 60 Missile Launchers (6) - 50 ea Engines (3) - 75 ea Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Atmosphere - 1400kph at sea level, 5890 at 40km altitude (craft is transatmospheric) Space - mach 11 Range - 5000km in space due to the need for reaction mass, effectively unlimited in an atmosphere Statistics Height - 12.0m Length - 20.6m Width - 12.0m Weight - 34 tons Cargo - none Power System - thermonuclear reaction furnance Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Gun Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 5d6 per blast, 2d6x10 per short burst, 3d6x10+10 per medium burst, 5d6x10 per long burst, 1d4x100+50 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - Micro-Missile Launcher (6) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-6 missiles equal to pilots attacks Payload - 3 missiles per launcher (18 total, equivalent of 2nd generation missiles) Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite +5% piloting rolls Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 100 miles (160km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 200 miles (320km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio/Video Pick-up system References Used Seto Kaiba Macross mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions)